I'm Done
by arreyellewebb
Summary: I don't want to fall in love, just wanna have a little fun; But then you came and swept me up and now I'm done, so done. I'm done...  Seddie Songfic.


***Hello everyone (: This is my first songfic so please be nice. I hope you like it. I didn't want to repeat the chorus so it's a very short version of the song, **_**I'm Done **_**by The Pussycat Dolls. I thought the song was perfect for Sam and Freddie's relationship (: R&R please. The song parts will be in {} and bolded. Thank you and I hope your day is filled with happy polar bears (: - Ariel***

_**{I wasn't looking for this. What is this? I don't know.}**_

Freddie looked at Sam as she sat in the bean bag next to him, looking over the script for iCarly. _Jeez. She looks kind of pretty when she's concentrating. Actually, she looks kind of pretty all the time…_ Freddie thought to himself. Freddie thought back to their kiss a few months ago, he tried to remember what if felt like, her lips on his… _Her mouth tasted like meatballs; and surprisingly, it wasn't gross at all._ Freddie remembered. He looked at her lips, full and pink, moist and…

Freddie doesn't know what came over him then, but, next thing he knows; he's standing up and leaning over Sam.

"What do you want Freddson?" Sam said noticing his weird position. Before she could further insult him, his lips were on hers.

_**{You know I was doing just fine, by myself; on my own.}**_

The kiss lasted for a few minutes, Sam, thought she would never admit it, was lost in it. She forgot where she was, the date, all she could think of was how good Freddie's lips felt on hers, and she felt his tongue slowly inching toward hers…

"What the fridge Fredora!" Sam yell-whispered, pushing him off of her before he could make her do anything else she might regret. "I thought we weren't going to do that again!" She continued. Freddie was just looking at her with this goofy look on his face.

_**{Tell me how to stop this feeling…}**_

_What is _up_ with him! _Sam thought. She bit her lip. _He _does_ look pretty cute in that sweater vest… Wait! What are you saying Sam? You don't like Freddie! You can't. You two have been frenemies for way too long for that… Besides, who would like him and his… chocolaty brown eyes and moist, soft lips…_

_**{I don't wanna fall in love… Just wanna have a little fun.} **_

Sam finally breaks the silence between them since Freddie hasn't replied yet,

"Freddie, I can't do this…" She said her voice barely above a whisper.

Freddie, now standing above her, looked down,

"Sam, we can do this. Together. I won't hurt you like all those other guys. It won't be weird or awkward or anything. I promise. You can hit me and make fun of me, whatever you want. But I'm tired of pretending I don't think you're the funniest and most beautiful girl I've ever met…"

_**{But then you came and swept me up and now I'm done, so done. I'm Done.}**_

Sam was quiet the whole time Freddie was talking, and a few minutes after. She was fighting with her head and her heart. She too, was tired of denying her feelings. She may hate that that weird nerd but she can't ignore the feelings she has for him; _you can _love_ the people you hate, can't you?_ Sam thought, _Well I do, so I guess you can. _

Freddie was starting to get worried. Sam had been quieter than he had ever seen her before and he was about to speak but Sam's lips cut him off. This time, when Freddie's tongue slid closer, Sam slipped hers over and beat him to it. Next thing either of them knew, there was a full make-out session going on in the iCarly studio. They were happy they would have no interruptions because Carly wasn't due for another hour. After what seemed like hours of kissing, Sam pulled away.

"I still hate you," She said crossing her arms over her chest. Freddie didn't know what that meant and a wave of sadness crashed over him. Sam kissed him softly on the cheek. "But now I love you too." She added smiling.

Freddie was quickly brought out of the funk and slipped back into his earlier stage of happiness.

"I love you too, Sam" He announced proudly and crashed his lips to hers.


End file.
